Conventionally, if a vendor discovered a problem in a program of storage systems that have been shipped, the vendor notified users of information concerning that problem with a document. Here, a scheme is required for inhibiting the users from performing operations that will be problematic for the program.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of inhibiting the startup of an application based on control information in a terminal device.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2008-146360